The Haven City Aftermath
by PheonixArrow
Summary: Jak and Daxter have just defeated Metal Kor, and the party seems like it will rage on forever and plans for the future couldn't be brighter... but some other plans are being made as well. -Please Review!-
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the game Jak and Daxter 2 or any of its characters or settings and probably never will unless I win the lottery and yea... only Viktor is my own creation.  
  
It was days after Jak and Daxter defeated Metal Kor, and things in the city could not look any brighter. Metal heads mindlessly flooded over the shield walls in a complete retreat. Jak and Daxter returned to be in the center of the festivities, all around jubilant people were shouting and cheering. Women flocked around Jak and his partner, and in a moment where Jak would expect his ottsel to make moves on every female in sight, Daxter was trying to pull Jak out of the crowd. "Come on your great hero! Move your butt we have business to do!!!" At that moment Daxter jumped into a landed zoomer and started messing with the controls. Knowing and fearing what would happen if his companion got behind the controls of a moving zoomer in the city, he hopped into the next seat and started up the machines engines.  
  
Jak was cruising through the city, weaving between slower, more conservative drivers. "Now where exactly are we headed? I would think you would give anything to have crowds of women worshipping the ground you walk on." Jak looked up at the wind blown face of his orange friend. "Well my short-sighted eco-addict friend... you notice how the babes back there were all over me? Well once the fame and stardom of MY glorious defeat of the Metal Heads... we will be sittin' on the street in the slums of single hood. BUT myyyy plan could change things. And make me a magnet for the ladies 'till the end of time! Take me to the docks! To Krew's old place actually, the big lump of flub won't be needing it anymore!"  
  
Daxter set to work fixing up the digs of the notorious gun dealer Krew the moment he arrived, and within a few short days and some generous favours "The Naughty Ottsel" was open for business. It was a party to end all parties. In fact the word party would have been too minor a term, the festivities lasted through the night and on to the late hours of the next day. The celebration of victory and the gathering of thought to be lost friends made the opening of the Naughty Ottsel.  
  
There was another meeting, with a far more serious cause going on at the same moment. The coming peace and change brought by the death of the Baron and the prospects of a new life for the citizens were not appreciated by some. Erol the captain of the Krimson Guard had many admirers among his rank, and some stayed loyal to him even after his death attempting to rid the city of the insurgent Jak. Erol's most fiercely loyal supporter Viktor knew that if the city fell under the control of Jak and the Underground, his head would be the first on the chopping block. The soldiers of the Krimson Guard had been split in their loyalties since the Baron's death. One half proudly and quickly obeyed the command of Torn and Ashelin, while the others were still clinging to their old ways waiting for a strong leader to take charge. Viktor hoped to be that man, and had organized a meeting with captains of the disgruntled units. The only group standing in his way to taking the city under his rule however was the Underground. The Underground must be removed to give him his opening. What better way to take control then to cut the head of the snake, and watch the body twist and writhe. 


	2. Remove the Head

Well now on for chapter two and it's a long one (well actually chapter one, the first was more of a prologue.) I want plenty of reviews and any comments on where I should take the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I still do not own Jak and Daxter, the series or any of the characters and if this ever changes you all will be the first to know.  
  
The great Mar Memorial Stadium had not received many visitors since the Class One race heralded the death of the Krimson Captain Erol, and the rise to fame of Jak. The Krimson Guard however suddenly appeared in large numbers around the stadium, deterring and detaining any civilians who wandered too close to the Stadium entrances. For inside, Viktor had chosen this place to be the staging area for his personal rise to power. The ground that signaled the end of the master will now be the start of the pupil. So he sat, on the edge of the Class One Race track, leaning up against the incline with the scars of the eco explosion etched at his feet. Five Krimson Guard captains stood at his feet listening to Viktor's every word. Viktor was exploiting his talent, his soon to be minions were mesmerized.  
  
The plans continued for half an hour, with the captains listening to his every word, silent as schoolchildren when being reprimanded by the Principal himself. Once his orders were given out, the five officers left, and so did the large numbers of Krimson Guard. The entire entrance to the usually bustling Stadium was deathly silent, only the fountain could be heard, with its constant trickling of water breaking the calm. Viktor now sat alone, in the same place he was before, looking at the etched markings in the track, remembering the risk his mentor took in trying to kill Jak and his rat. Viktor was tall, lean and muscular. Coupled with his seemingly constant bad mood he was thought to be the perfect representation of what a Krimson Guard is. His short hair was jet black, the same colour as the tattoos coving his entire body, symbolizing his loyalty to the Guard. Dressed in full Krimson Guard body armor, Viktor was a fearsome sight.  
  
The more and more Viktor thought about his mentor and master's death, the worse he could feel the rage build deep in his stomach. His insides seemed to boil and burn with the power of unquenchable rage. He squinted hard as he felt the anger building and burning inside of him, watching Jak's smug face as he finished the race, and how he had luckily avoided his masters attempt to exterminate him. The fateful explosion played in his mind for what seemed the millionth time, and finally Viktor could take no more. With a roar he jumped up, blaster rifle raised and aimed at Jak with his orange rat running from the blast that should have killed him. He fired shot after shot at the running figure, which he could see clearly in his mind. Every blast should have brought down his master's killer, but did not. This only fueled Viktor's rage as he fired faster and faster with his rifle, destroying panes of glass instead of the blond "hero". Finally, Viktor slumped back down, and removed the standard issue goggles from his eyes, releasing a signal tear to the ground that had been trapped inside. He then took off his helmet, and slowly placed his goggles inside. He then stood up once again and threw them with all his might over the track wall. No longer will he be a faceless grunt, he will become the new face that will bring terror into the hearts of the guilty and innocent alike.  
  
The party at "The Naughty Ottsel" had finally ended, and Daxter was personally thanking everyone who left the club, and inviting some of the more attractive to become return customers. "Heeeeey baby! Leaving so soooon? That's a shame... you know why don't you stop by sometime, I'll make sure you get my –wink- VIP discount." Jak was sitting in a booth with Sig and Samos, going over again how Jak defeated the metal head leader, and Sig was lamenting not getting his crack at the great beast.  
  
"See now if I was with you, which I should have been instead of letting your skinny butt get all the credit. This whole thing would have been a lot simpler!" Sig shouted "While you're there, botherin' that big metal behind and running around in circles like a little nancy, I sit back at the entrance and BAM!" Sig jumped on the table, Peacemaker drawn and pointed right in Jak's face, "We'd have instant fried metal head to last us a lifetime."  
  
"Well Sid it wasn't that easy, there were other metal heads besides the big one in there, and even my Peacemaker didn't do much damage to Kor." Jak took out his morph gun with the peacemaker attachment and showed it to Sig.  
  
"Now what is this? You think you can kill baddies with this little toy. It's like a Peacemaker Junior! No wonder this thing did no good!" Sig was rambling, shouting about the cheapness of Krew and how he had to do all the work around the club. Samos leaned close to Jak, "While our friend there is letting off some steam there is some important matters to discuss with you. With Baron Praxis out of the way of the Undergrounds operations, we now have the chance to better learn about Mar and how he affected everything that has transpired lately. The metal head leader would not have mentioned him so prominently unless Mar had some impact on your life!"  
  
"But why can't we talk about this now?" Jak was slightly puzzled, since the city was purged of the Baron and Erol, who would be a threat to the Underground's operations now?  
  
"I have recently been sensing something strange built up in the city. One would think after such a glorious victory as this, but there seems to be a great hostile force lurking, and I fear it has only grown stronger with ever passing moment." Samos looked around him to make sure no one was listening to what he had to say, "Meet me in the tomb of Mar tomorrow, and I will tell you what is needed to be known. You... don't have to bring Daxter if you don't want to." Jak smiled, knowing that his mentor for many years hadn't grown to serious over time. Of course he would bring Daxter to the meeting, Daxter had just the right to know as he did, and if he tried to leave without the little rodent, Daxter would surely track him down and make a large scene, ruining any chance of secrecy Jak and Samos had.  
  
Jak had slept that night in Daxter's new club. Daxter insisted they stayed to protect his new digs from "Jealous club owners he will be taking business from" The entire night went without incident, and the Ottsel's snoring would have scared off anyone near the building. Both friends woke up early that morning, and got ready to travel to Mar's Tomb. "You know if we get there even ONE second later then old log-for-brains, he'll make us sweep the Underground headquarters for a month!" Daxter shouted, as he hopped onto Jak's shoulder ready to leave.  
  
"I am just going to call Ashelin, if Samos is right about a threat in the city, he should not be traveling alone, she'll use some of her new Krimson Guard to escort him." Daxter shrugged, in his mind, that old coot should get roughed up for all the suffering he put him through. Jak used his communicator and set up the escort with Ashelin, who was more then willing to help out a friend.  
  
Jak jumped on the zoomer bike parked outside the club, and flew off in the direction of Mar's tomb. Neither Jak, nor Daxter had owned a zoomer in their time at Haven City. They had just gotten so used to "borrowing" any nearby zoomer and running it into the ground it have become a habit. Jak was slightly surprised at the number of people walking about the city, as well as the zoomer traffic. He then realized this was normal for Haven City. Sometimes it seemed no one slept at all. Jak reached the entrance of Mar's Tomb and shifted his zoomer bike into reverse, backing away from the entrance. Once he had judged the distance correctly, he hit the accelerator and held on. Daxter clung to Jak's head as they flew directly at the large metal door, watching it grow closer and closer. Jak then jumped off the bike moments before it smashed into the wall exploding in a ball of flame. Jak and Daxter landed on the ground completely unhurt, and smirked as charred wreckage fell around them. Destroying zoomers was one of the brighter points in the pair's stay at Haven City.  
  
Viktor paced back and forth in the racer's entrance hallway of the Stadium. Brushing broken glass aside with his foot he paced to await news on the development of his plan across the city. Everything had to go off without a hitch or else all would be lost. A Krimson Guard grunt approached Viktor and performed a ridged salute. "Sir, our men are in position and are waiting for the target to make a move." Viktor continued to pace, his hand rubbing his chin, looking downward at the broken glass on the hard metal floor. "Good... Only when he starts to move quickly should you eliminate him. We can then use the excuse to any public nearby that he was resisting arrest." "Yes Sir!" The Krimson grunt saluted again and marched off, opening his communicator and sending the news to the units already in position. Viktor still stared at the broken glass, and muttered, "If this doesn't go to plan, there sure will be hell to pay."  
  
Jak and Daxter stood outside the entrance to Mar's Tomb for over two hours, waiting for Samos to arrive, but there was still no sign of the old sage. Ashelin had just been on the communicator with him, telling Jak that Samos was on his way, but regrettably she could not accompany the escort, as there were pressing matters in the city to attend to. Jak knew something wasn't right. Before he thought the old sage was growing senile, but now he could sense something as well. He had to get out of there, Jak unbuckled the jet board from his back and lifted the two sliding mechanisms on the sides, expanding the board to its full length. The electricity from the base of the board snapped and crackled as he jumped on and started boarding off to the Underground hideout, he knew he had to make it there in time.  
  
One of Viktor's defected Krimson guards was parked in his hellcat, waiting to attack his target, when his communicator picked up the transmission he was waiting for. "Target is on the move! Open Fire! Open Fire!"  
  
Ahhh I love cliffhangers... they make me feel so... evil hehehe please review and help me think up other ways to take this story, or just to brighten my day 


	3. And the Body Will Die

Alright now to the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy this as it took a lot of thought and effort. Please review and be ready for a little violence in this one  
  
Disclaimer: I still need to repeat this after two chapters? I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of its characters or settings. I own Viktor.  
  
Jak rode through the streets of haven city, crouched as tight as he could to his jet board, willing it to fly faster. His blonde hair fluttered in the wind as he dodged around pedestrians. Every Krimson guard he saw urged him faster and faster. He must make it to the Underground before it is too late. The closer he got, the more Krimson Guard he saw in his path. The frustration built up deep inside of him as he dodged around Krimson after Krimson, each maneuver slowing his progression. As he reached the slums quarter of Haven City, the heat rising from the sands could be felt on his face, as he was crouching so low he almost brushed up against it. He was seconds away when he heard that which he was dreading.  
Blaster fire rang out as civilians ran towards him shouting, "Sound the alarm!" A large number of Krimson guards ran by, and went around a corner with their weapons drawn. As Jak and Daxter rounded a corner two Krimson guards surrounded by a strange green light flew by, and smashed into an opposing building. A flash of purple erupted from the soldiers and they evaporated, leaving only broken stonework and cracked tile. Jak leapt off his jet board and pulled his gun from his back, replacing the jet board with practiced grace. Jak's Vulcan Fury was already spinning at full speed when he saw that which was most dreaded. Samos, surrounded by Krimson guard was forced under a crowd of Krimson Guard. He had used his skills to create a shield around himself, but the Krimson Guards broke it down with their blaster fire. Jak watched as his mentor and guardian fell under the suppressing weight of the Krimson, who continued to fire upon his defenseless body. For a moment Jak stared in blank disbelief, but soon he was filled with terrible rage. He roared as he unleashed the Vulcan Fury upon the Krimson Guard standing before him, mowing down all in his path. Purple explosions appeared left and right as Krimson Guard struggled to face the opponent that was destroying them. Occasionally, several bullets hit the same target, pushing the guard with every impact higher and higher until he fell onto his comrades, and evaporating into oblivion. Jak stood still firing until his smoking weapon had no more ammunition to fire. The weapon spun still as steam and smoke poured out of the barrels. As he moved to strap it to his back, the still red hot barrels singed Jak on the back of his neck only propelling further into rage.  
  
Jak felt his body begin to change. He had changed many times in his fight to destroy the Baron, yet he was still not used to the feeling inside. His hair grew longer, Jak could feel it almost being stretched, and molded together with nearby hairs to create large strands of hair. His skin felt clammy, and eventually did not feel at all as it turned paler and paler. The dark eco surged up inside him, and it felt as if his chest was about to explode as more muscles appeared on his body. His nails grew dark and extended into long claws. He had become Dark Jak, the killing machine. Once his transformation was complete he took long loping strides towards the Baron's Palace. Purple electricity arched from his body to the ground with every step he took. As Dark Jak rounded the building and started running up the steps to the great doors of the Palace, two Krimson Guard stood in his path. Before they could raise their weapons in defense, Dark Jak had spun with his raking claws, striking the first guard across his chest, and caught the second with a slash to the face. He continued on without even caring if his attacks had killed the guards, but soon the swoosh made by the dying guards brought a small smirk to his face. Dark Jak ran in the palace, rushing to the elevator but it was blocked by more Krimson. There seemed to be a never ending supply of these foul creatures responsible for Samos' death. They would be eliminated easily before Dark Jak's might. Blaster fire seemed to not even effect him as he ran to the center of the crowd. Dark Jak leapt high into the air, bringing his fist smashing down into the floor, sending a purple shockwave around his body. The Oracle had called this a Dark Bomb, and its powers were greatly appreciated by Jak in his quests. Bolts of electricity picked up all of the surrounding guards, pinning them to the walls and slowing killing them all off. The crackle of electricity surround Jak, only interrupted by the crunch of Krimson guard armor smashing into walls and falling to the ground. As soon as Dark Jak stood back up from unleashing the Dark Bomb, there was nothing in the hallways of the Palace other then the blasters of the former Krimson guard.  
Using an attack as powerful as Dark Bomb usually resulted in Jak reverting to his normal form, because the dark eco was drained in his body, however because of the loss of Samos, Jak was so filled with rage he would not even let himself to return to his weaker form. He thundered into the elevator, and began to rise to the main chamber of the Baron's Palace. Dark eco bolts flashed all around the elevator as he stood, breathing heavily. He didn't know what he was going to do when the doors opened, he knew Ashelin had something to do with this. Where was the escort she promised him? Even three Krimson Guards would have bought enough time for Jak to save Samos. Ashelin and Torn had some questions to answer.  
The door slid open and Dark Jak sprung out like a whirlwind of claws. He was about to strike down another Krimson Guard when a voice came from beside him, "Jak what are you doing here! Why are you killing our men?!?" Dark Jak looked over the quivering Krimson Guard and saw Ashelin standing in front of her fathers old throne, a look of deep concern etched on to her face. This brief pause in Jak's rampage caused the last of his Dark eco to run out, and he felt all of the power rush out of him like a giant wave. Jak, now back in his normal form collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. That was the longest his body had stayed in the Dark Jak form, and every muscle seemed to be on fire because of it. Jak's head slowly raised off of the ground as he saw Ashelin and Torn running to his side, to see what was going on. He also saw Ashelin place her blaster pistol back in her holster. Daxter, who had remained silent for the longest time in his life, spoke to Ashelin and Torn while Jak regained his strength. "Are you proud of what you just did there missy?!? You made him go all freaky deaky again and he wiped out a bunch of Krimson. If he would have realized I was on his shoulder I probably would have been thrown around to!!!"  
Ashelin looked confused she opened her mouth as if to say something but Torn interrupted, "Listen to me you little squirt, Jak wont be the one throwing you around if you keep talking to Ashelin that way."  
Daxter walked right up to Torn's shin and looked up at him, "It was YOU who did it wasn't it! I knew you couldn't stand me and Jak but what good did that do?!?" Daxter was fuming, Samos' death really hurt Daxter as well as Jak, but seeing his friend lose control over himself really struck home.  
Ashelin finally spoke, "W-wait what exactly happened? Where is Samos? Is he with you?"  
Jak had finally caught his breath, and slowly stood, "Samos is dead. He was ambushed by Krimson Guards just outside of the Underground headquarters. He would still be alive if your escort would have been there as promised!"  
"I took that escort to the Underground myself, one of my best squadrons. Ten Krimson Guards were going to walk Samos right to Mar's Tomb. "The only reason we were delayed is because Samos did not want to be left with them. He kept muttering about an evil presence. I just thought the old man had grown senile in his extremely old age."  
"There were more then ten Krimson guard attacking Samos... this doesn't make any sense. We heard blaster fire and saw Samos throw a couple of Krimson Guards and then a bunch of Krimson guards ran past us to attack him."  
"Maybe Samos lost it, and the guards were protecting their own. Our men are scattered throughout the city."  
Daxter spoke again, "I don't know about that toots, me and the psycho boy wonder here have run through this city before attacking Krimson Guards and haven't attracted that much attention that quickly."  
"None of this adds up..." Torn simply said, "I am going to go out, see if any of the Undergrounds operatives know what is going on." Torn then walked to the elevator.  
"I will be going shortly soon as well. You are right there shouldn't have been so large of a Krimson Guard buildup in the slums. I will have a talk with officers about that. You and Daxter should head back to the club, we'll get to the bottom of this, and the moment we find out who is responsible we will tell you." Ashelin put her hand on Jak's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Jak looked away and brushed her arm off, "Thank you for your help Ashelin... I should have known you wouldn't be responsible for this. I should have known." The elevator came back up to the top level and the doors opened. Daxter ran up Jak's shoulder as Jak walked to the open doors. "What do you plan to do with the body?" Ashelin called out from behind Jak. "He left no body" Jak simply replied as he stepped into the elevator, the doors closing immediately behind him. Ashelin stood alone, staring out at the door, her hand rubbing her cheek, "Hmm"  
Soon after Jak stopped the new zoomer they had found outside of the Palace at the Naughty Ottsel, "You take care of things here; I need to go off and think for a bit." Jak said as Daxter jumped out of the zoomer. "Alright big guy, don't stay out too late, I have to break the news to Tess." Jak then drove off, letting Daxter walk in his club alone. After traveling through the farming district of the city, with the automatic water guns constantly spraying the large crops, Jak reached a metallic ramp leading up to a large steel door. Jak hopped off his zoomer and walked up the ramp, the door opened automatically as he entered. Jak walked through the door he entered the airlock system of the Shield Walls of Haven City. Once the large door behind him closed once again, the door in front of him opened to let him out of the bounds of Haven City, and into the Precursor Temple.  
He stood on a small grass covered ledge, nearby the edge of a chasm that seemed to be bottomless, without even looking, Jak ran for the warp ring on the ledge and jumped through, teleporting him to another ledge on the other side of the chasm. Jak then ran through a gap between the rocks and jumped on to a small circular platform. The platform glowed as it started moving. It carried Jak to an archway and the entrance of Haven Forest. The sounds of nature filled the air as moonlight filtered through the treetops as the small river trickled with life. He did not know what he had in mind coming to the forest, but the next thing he knew, he was running down the slopes into the midst of the trees. Jak ran and ran, dodging trees and trying to push back the tears welling up in his eyes. Jak knew his mentor's death was his fault, he should have escorted Samos himself. Why did he not get there in time. Jak ran faster and faster as he felt the tears flow more and more. He could not stop himself crying before he had to stop running. Jak had reached the other side of this part of the forest, and climbed the stairs formed in rock as he entered the next part of the forest.  
Memories flooded into Jak as he walked. A large tree grew in front of him, surrounded by stone totems overgrown with weeds and vines, and a low wall. Jak had remembered that only weeks ago, he had defended his mentor from waves and waves of Krimson Guard. He sat at the base of the tree, in the spot he had seen Samos sit time and time before, and just cried. Butterflies fluttered overhead, completely unaware of the young man pouring his soul out underneath them. Jak cried and cried. Sometimes would stand and throw a rock at a nearby totem, breaking off a section of an eye, but still the hurting in Jak's heart would not go away. He did not hear the footsteps of another walk up behind him until a branch snapped. Jak spun around, ready for a fight, but broke out into tears once again at the sight of a familiar face, brushing tears and green hair out of her eyes. Keira ran into Jak's arms, and he could feel her warm tears through his tunic. They stood together, in an embrace. Keira had been crushed from the news of her fathers death as well, even Jak could tell that. So they stood in silence in each others embrace under the tree the great Samos once sat.  
  
Alrighty done another chapter... I hope that wasn't too much for you all and please review! 


	4. Friendship Broken

Alright now on to chapter 4, sorry about the incredibly long delay, but school, writers block and various other things have gotten in the way of my writing. But both luckily and unluckily just recently something happened in my life that inspired this, (and maybe another I am not sure right now how long I will write) chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter blah blah blah, blah blah, blahblahblahblah blah.  
  
Torn paced slowly through the bustling Krimson Guard Barracks, all around him soldiers pushed and hit each other with the butts of their rifles to get their food and a seat. The mess hall of the barracks was a large open building, with small windows at the tops of the battleship grey walls and several lazy fans to slowly circulate the stagnant air. Hundreds of long tables filled the hall in great rows, before the soldiers began to eat. Soon their belligerence jostled the tables completely out of line and causing complete havoc. The only stable area of this place was the line that split the building in half. No tables were here as this was the lineup for the slop of the day. Sergeant Hartic patrolled this lineup, and if a soldier knew what was good for him, he would definitely stay out of her way. Hartic was the woman Torn was looking for, for she hears everything that goes on in her mess hall, and if anyone was aware of the attack on Samos, it would be her.  
  
As Torn walked down the mess line he saw the overweight woman running towards him, her shrill voice piercing the air as her red hair trailed behind her.  
  
"You! Get your red but back in line before I string you up on one!"  
  
She only walked a few steps further before realizing to whom she was speaking to. Her eyes widened in terror as it dawned on her that she insulted a superior officer.  
  
"Oh Mar, forgive me sir, I was gravely mistaken, all this time in the mess hall mustn't be good for me. I beg your forgiveness."  
  
"Only if you can tell me what I want to know Sergeant. An assassination of an Underground leader was carried out today, I want to know who ordered this without my consent!" Torn stared at Hartic, he needed to make sure what he heard was the truth, there weren't many people he could trust anymore after Samos' death.  
  
"We have killed an Underground leader? This is news to me! I have been wondering where a lot of my boys have been today, I assume it must have taken a lot to bring that scum to the ground eh?" Hartic chuckled sheeply hoping her superior would share in the laughter. He didn't.  
  
"Then tell me where your lieutenant is and get out of my site, he'll know what's going on." Torn was becoming very impatient, the trail of this murder was cooling fast and he had to act quickly.  
  
"The lieutenant I believe has been at Mar Memorial Stadium lately sir." "Good, you may continue your duties."  
  
Torn then marched out the door without a look backwards, Hartic's Lieutenant and Torn had been buddies since they enrolled in the Krimson Guard, and between them, they know every speck of dust in Haven City. Torn hopped on his Hellcat at sped off towards Mar Memorial Stadium.  
  
Jak was shaking uncontrollably as he sat with Keira in the forest. Tears streamed down Keira's beautiful soft features, she mourned her father's death greatly, but now seeing Jak like this, and knowing what he had already done had been too much for her. Jak's eyes were dry, but his hands would not stop shaking as he embraced Keira. A cool wet feeling covered his shoulder as Keira's tears soaked through his tunic. Jak opened his mouth to speak, but no words came forth from his choked up mouth. He sat with Keira for what seemed to be days under the moonlight. The forest was silent with reverence for the fallen sage, as the trees and nature fell silent. The wind rustling the leaves seemed to make no sound in this time, and the forest was filled with the sobs of a heartbroken daughter.  
  
When finally every tear had fallen, Jak and Keira rose and walked down to the pond at the western edge of the forest. The pair drank and drank, but it soon seemed they were only refueling their tears, as soon enough Keira had buried her face in Jak's tunic, trying to hold back the sobs that built up from her tears. When Keira had finally regained her composure, they walked slowly back through the solemn trees and around the ruins to reach the exit of the holy woods. The sun peeked over the horizon causing the trees to create long shadows and wisps of golden sunlight to pour out around them. The day seemed to be turning out to be a beautiful day, natures own memorial to their fallen sage.  
  
Jak and Keira jumped through the warp ring to bring them back to the city walls. Jak started to rush, and had to stop and wait for Keira every few moments as she uneasily walked out of the large doors of the city security system. Jak had to check how Ashelin and Torn were doing, and he couldn't wait for Keira every few seconds. It pained his heart greatly, but he knew Keira would be happier once her father's killer had been found. Jak ran up to Keira, who was still stumbling down the slope, and picked her up easily in is arms. She didn't struggle in Jak's grip, she was far too exhausted. Jak knew the second he lifted her limp body he had to get her home as soon as possible, or at least somewhere safe. There was only one place Jak could think of, he lifted Keira gently into the passenger seat of the two seated zoomer she brought to the city wall. Jak jumped into the driver's seat and made sure Keira was well secured before he started the engine. Daxter's pad would be the safest place for her to stay until he could take her to somewhere even more secure. As soon as he had Keira safely in a bed to rest, Jak's communicator went off.  
  
"Jak its me Ashelin... I have been going over the records and reports by the Krimson Guard today... lets just say I think I have found something interesting. Do not come to the palace Jak, I'll meet you in the Bazaar to tell you."  
  
Alright there you are, chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can write it, school is done for the summer so I will have more time to write... that is when I have time outside of work... well its pretty much the same isn't it... that's no good. 


End file.
